Nimbasa City
|regionwest=Unova |regioneast=Unova |regionsouth=Unova |gym=Nimbasa Gym |gymtitle= |gymno=4 |leader=Elesa |leadersprite=VSElesa 2.png |badge=Bolt |gymtype=Electric |colordark= |colormed= |colorlight= }} Nimbasa City (Japanese: ライモンシティ Raimon City) is a city located in central Unova. There are three routes connecting to it: to the south of the city is and the vast Desert Resort, to the west is , and to the east is . Nimbasa City is the most populous city in the Unova region and the second most populous in the Pokémon World, behind Kalos's Lumiose City. In contrast to Castelia City, which is the heart of business and economy in the region, Nimbasa serves as the heart of leisure and entertainment. Nimbasa City is well known for its grand-scale landmarks such as the Musical Theater, Gear Station, Big Stadium and Small Court, Battle Institute, and the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel and amusement park. Elesa is the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City. She specializes in the type and hands out the upon defeat. Slogan Lit by the Flash of Lightning! (Japanese: Shining city where lightning sparkles.) Places of interest Musical Theater The Musical Theater (Japanese: ミュージカルホール Musical Hall) is where the Pokémon Musical takes place, located in the north of Nimbasa. The player meets Bianca here upon their first arrival. Inside, the owner of the theater will give the a Prop Case and show them how to dress up their Pokémon. Gear Station Gear Station is the central hub of the Battle Subway. All eight lines of the Battle Subway are accessed through Gear Station, including the only available route to Anville Town. The stats judge which can appraise a Pokémon's s is located in Gear Station as well. Big Stadium and Small Court Nimbasa City's sports venues, Big Stadium and Small Court, are where sportspeople and sports fans go to practice and engage in both Pokémon battles and the sport of their choosing. They are also the places where sporting events are hosted in the Unova region. Big Stadium hosts sports requiring fields, specifically baseball, soccer, and football; meanwhile, Small Court hosts sports requiring courts, specifically tennis and basketball. Trainers may be battled daily at both facilities except during event hours. Battle Institute Rondez-View Ferris Wheel The Rondez-View Ferris Wheel is a couples-only Ferris wheel. Trainers may be battled here daily; the Trainer varies with the season and the gender of the player. The Trainers' Japanese names are related to the season they appear in; however in , Hiker Natsumi (Andy in English) appears in autumn even though his name contains natsu (summer). The English names occasionally relate to the seasons, with some containing months (such as 'May'a and 'August'ine) and others having more indirect relationships (such as Aurora appearing in the autumn like its real life counterpart, and Persephone being named after the Greek goddess with an association to spring). After the battle, the Trainer will accompany the player on the Ferris wheel. In the Japanese version, the conversations on the Ferris wheel are laced with s. In the Japanese and French versions of Black 2 and White 2, June admits to being a man disguised as a woman in order to be a Nursery Aide, but this dialogue is cut from the English translations. In , N is battled here as part of the main storyline. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, after defeating the Elite Four, special non-battleable characters will appear on certain days of the week prior to the Trainers that would normally be there; with the player's rival appearing on Tuesdays, Bianca appearing on Wednesdays, N appearing on Fridays, and Cheren appearing on Saturdays. After meeting certain requirements, Yancy /Curtis can be met in front of the Ferris wheel to trade with the player daily. If both Yancy/Curtis and a special character are at the Ferris wheel at the same time, then the former will get priority and will remain there until they are interacted with. The special character will appear afterwards, followed by a standard Trainer. Pokémon Black and White These Trainers can only be battled after defeating Elesa. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Nimbasa City Gym The Nimbasa Gym is the official Gym of Nimbasa City, specializing in Pokémon. In , it contains a series of roller coasters. In , the Gym moved from its original location (which is still explored by the player before visiting the official Gym) and is now a runway for models. The Gym Leader is Elesa, who gives out the and upon being defeated. Demographics Pokémon Black and White Nimbasa City is the most populous city in the Unova region with a population of 150 (239, including all Trainers in the Big Stadium and Small Court). It surpasses the urbanized Castelia City in terms of population. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} }}}} }}| }}}} | }} | }}}} }} Items in the building northwest of the Pokémon Center|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} in the building northwest of the Pokémon Center, after showing her a Pokémon with high friendship|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} 's birthday|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Toy Cake}} in the building northwest of the Pokémon Center|B2=yes|W2=yes}} mod 2}}|0=m|1=f}}|Near flowers in amusement park|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Dropped Item}} *Held by traded *Held by traded *Held by traded |B2=yes|W2=yes}} *Held by traded *Held by traded *Held by traded |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=RageCandyBar}} *Held by traded *Held by traded *Held by traded |B2=yes|W2=yes}} *Held by traded *Held by traded *Held by traded |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon After returning the Dropped Item to the owner and calling them 15 times, Curtis (if the player chosen was ) or Yancy (if the player chosen was ) will trade the player a different Pokémon each day in the following order (but only after the previous one has been traded). The Pokémon are different depending on the gender of the . Each Pokémon has its Hidden Ability and can be either male or female. After all Pokémon have been traded they will be offered all over again. |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Psychic}} |tradenum=000|type1=Psychic}} |tradenum=000|type1=Rock|type2=Steel}} |tradenum=000|type1=Ground|type2=Rock}} |tradenum=000|type1=Water}} |tradenum=000|type1=Steel}} |tradenum=000|type1=Ghost|type2=Dark}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Fighting}} |tradenum=000|type1=Psychic}} |tradenum=000|type1=Psychic}} |tradenum=000|type1=Rock}} |tradenum=000|type1=Ground|type2=Rock}} |tradenum=000|type1=Water}} |tradenum=000|type1=Dark|type2=Ghost}} |tradenum=000|type1=Ghost|type2=Dark}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Ground}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} |tradenum=000|type1=Normal}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 2200 |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=BW |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The will team up with or in a Multi Battle against the two es. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |prize= |pokemon=2}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |type1=Fighting |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Wake-Up Slap|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Throw|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Chip Away|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |move1=Iron Defense|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Power Gem|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Smack Down|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} |1|568|Trubbish|♂| |None|}} |1|505|Watchog|♀| |None|}} Trainer Tips In the anime Nimbasa City was first mentioned in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, when Grings Kodai entered the "Nimbasa Legends" team for the Pokémon Baccer World Cup. However, this team was later found out to be a sham created by himself, using illusions formed by a he had captured. Nimbasa City first appeared at the beginning of Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! for a short time, where arrived on a mission; and again in Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!, where the trio were riding the Ferris wheel. Sometime prior to Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, the trio started a mission which made it appear that messed up and was fired, however, it was revealed in Crisis from the Underground Up! that it was a plan to steal the gang's Pokémon. Nimbasa Town, named after the city, is located on its outskirts. Nimbasa City appeared again in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, along with Elesa. won his Gym battle against her in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!. Nimbasa City's famous attractions, such as the Ferris Wheel and the sport parks, were extensively featured in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, was revealed to have visited Nimbasa City to watch a show in order to get inspiration for her future Pokémon Contests. She also watched one of Elesa's fashion shows. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and arrived in Nimbasa City in To Make a Musical. The Pokémon Musical Theater's construction had just been completed when they arrived, and White immediately resumed work on her grand idea, preparing everyone involved for the opening ceremony. After the Nimbasa City Gym Leader Elesa did her bit in the opening ceremony, she led Black towards her Gym for their Gym battle. While Black was going through the Nimbasa Gym, White encountered N aboard the Ferris Wheel, finding out his status as the king of Team Plasma. To White's shock, N revealed that White's Gigi had more interest in s than the BW Agency business she was making it go through. White jumped off the Ferris Wheel to escape, but to her shock, Gigi decided to stay with N. The harsh landing and the emotional shock combined caused White to fall unconscious. Black eventually won his battle with Elesa, and spent the rest of the evening looking for White. White was found by Marshal of the Elite Four, who handed White to Black and excused himself. After taking White to the hospital to recover, Black then heard about what White had been through. After blaming himself for not asking Marshal more about the that was following White, Black met a named Chris, who showed the yet-to-be-opened Battle Subway to Black and White. The next day, White had made the decision to trial the Battle Subway, and after catching , she bid farewell to Black, but not before Black loaned his Braviary to her, as Black knew that she had to bring three Pokémon with her. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Nimbasa City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Darkness|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=70/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=036/051}} |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Common|ennum=87/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=Common|jpnum=040/051}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=92/101|enset2=Dark Explorers|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=96/108|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=U|jpnum=066/066|jpset2=Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum2=016/018}} Trivia * Nimbasa City is the only known city in the Pokémon world to feature arenas for human sporting events and an amusement park. * Since Unova is based on New York City, it's possible that Nimbasa City is meant to represent Coney Island. Coney Island has an amusement park on it, is home to one of New York's largest subway stations (which like Gear Station in Nimbasa City, is connected to all of the subway lines in the city), and (being part of Brooklyn) it's relatively close to some of New York's professional sports venues. Nimbasa City is not on an island, but it is mostly surrounded by water. * There is a large figure in the amusement park, even though Pikachu are not native to Unova. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, a Pichu is also shown next to it. * Nimbasa City is one of two cities that is more populous than the largest city in its region, the other being Celadon City. They are more populous than Castelia City and Saffron City, respectively. This also happens in Sinnoh, but only in where Hearthome City is more populous than Jubilife City. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Cities de:Rayono City es:Ciudad Mayólica fr:Méanville it:Sciroccopoli ja:ライモンシティ zh:雷文市